Truth and Consequences
Truth and Consequences is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. This episode marks the first appearance of the Blue & Yellow Ranger's Super Dino Mode, the Ankylozord, & The Thundersaurus Megazord Ankylo Drill. Synopsis The White Ranger continues battling anyone he can, and is captured by Mesogog. He breaks free and battles the rangers. Trent later decides to leave the city, citing that he is too dangerous to stay. Plot Hayley, Kira, Ethan, and Conner gather at Tommy's home. Hayley has brought back fossilized Tommy back. The Rangers want to free him, but Hayley is concerned about what would happen to Tommy. Hayley tells the Rangers that the amber is keeping Tommy alive. Trent is staggering around Reefside. His bracelet begins to flash, and Trent is flooded with memories of what he has been doing as the White Ranger. Trent is upset by what he has seen. Conner, Ethan and Kira go to Hayley's Cyberspace where they can see Hayley being run off her feet. Trent walks in as well and tells Hayley that he quits and gets ready to walk out. Kira stops him, telling Trent that he owes Hayley some kind of explanation. Trent wants to tell someone what has been happening and gets ready to tell Kira. Cassidy bursts in and their conversation ends. Cassidy walks to the stage and makes the announcement that she is about to reveal the identity of the White Ranger. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Hayley are all concerned and Trent is worried. Devin races in and tells Cassidy that he has lent his sister his camera. Cassidy makes an postponement of the announcement and tells Devin to get the camera. Kira turns to talk to Trent, but he is gone. Trent is back in an alleyway when the power of the gem overtakes him again. Trent morphs to the White Ranger. Mesogog has been searching for the White Ranger and sends Elsa and Zeltrax to capture him. Zeltrax and Elsa have a tough time with the White Ranger. The Red, Blue, and Yellow Ranger arrive. Elsa and Zeltrax leave and the Rangers battle the White Ranger. Kira uses her super dino mode and battles the White Ranger. The White Ranger gets the better of Kira and she ends up demorphing. The White Ranger is ready to finish her off when he sees that it's Kira. The White Ranger is overcome with Trent's memories of Kira and he cannot harm her. Conner and Ethan take advantage of his hesitation and battle the White Ranger by activating their Super Dino modes. After The White Ranger leaves, Conner and Ethan race to Kira's side and help her up. Kira tracks down Trent and asks him why he left. Kira notices that drawing Trent has done of the White Ranger. Trent tells Kira that he is the White Ranger. At first, Kira is angry but Trent explains that he has no control over the bracelet and that he is changing. Kira believes him and leaves to get help from Conner and Ethan. When Kira leaves, Trent is captured by Tyrannodrones and taken to Mesogog. Meanwhile, Kira reaches Tommy's home and tell Conner, Ethan, and Hayley about Trent. Conner and Ethan are angry and feel that Trent has been tricking them. Kira wants their help and Hayley agrees. They leave but when they reach the lake, Trent is not there. Kira finds Trent's sketchbook but no Trent. The others are convinced that Trent has simply tricked them again. Mesogog is eager to see who is the White Ranger. Mesogog is pleased that it's Anton Mercer's son, saying it's 'deliciously perfect'. Mesogog wants Trent to join their side, but Trent refuses. Mesogog tells Trent that eventually he will become evil and pressures him to join him. Trent morphs to the White Ranger and escapes. At Tommy's home, Hayley finds the White Ranger on the computer screen. Kira, Conner, and Ethan prepared to battle him. Conner reminds Kira that they have to put their best efforts in battling Trent. Kira agrees although privately she is torn by the dilemma. The Rangers leave and jumped into their megazord. The White Ranger is in his. They begin to battle and Hayley sends a new Zord - the Ankylozord. The White Ranger thinks he can take the zord and the two Megazords have a tug of war with the Ankylozord. The Rangers eventually used the Ankylozord on the White Ranger and defeat him. At Cyberspace, Devin rushes in with his camera. Devin rewinds the camera and finds out that his sister taped over his White Ranger footage with a birth footage. The footage causes Cassidy to pass out. Kira waits for Trent at the lake with his sketch pad. Trent tells Kira that he is worried and that he has to leave the city. Trent yanks the sketch pad out of Kira's hands and tosses into the lake as he leaves. Kira watches him go Naks' Power Rangers-Episode Guide-Dino Thunder-Truth and Consequences. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) (credits only) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) & Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord *Ankylozord *Brachiozord *DinoStegazord Errors *TBA Notes * Jason David Frank (Tommy) does not contribute towards this episode (due to Tommy's morphed form spending the entire episode trapped in amber). **Soon he will be be unmorphed in Fighting Spirit. * This marks the first appearance of the Ankylozord. * With this episode, the initial trio have assumed Super Dino Mode at least once. See Also (Blue & Yellow Dino Rangers' Super Dino Mode debut) (fight footage) References Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder